


13 wrong numbers + 1

by reylofics



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cell Phones, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: alex keeps texting the wrong number.





	1. wrong number 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of the shortest stories i’ve ever written and it goes by really quickly, so keep in mind that this all happens over the span of one year (in case it seems like their relationship is moving really quickly—it’s not.).

unknown #1: what the hell man

unknown #1: i trusted you

unknown #1: why would you do this

unknown #1: i thought you had changed, but you still only care about yourself 

unknown #1: not that much of a surprise 

unknown #1: can you at least tell me WHY you did it? or can you not even tell me that...

unknown #2: ??What?

unknown #2: Who is this??

unknown #1: are you seriously pretending you don’t know me

unknown #1: clay gave me your new #

unknown #2: I’m sorry idk who u r

unknown #1: it’s alex

unknown #2: Standall?

alex: uh ? yeah??

unknown #2: U got the wrong # lol it’s Zach Dempsey :$

alex: seriously

unknown #2: Ye

unknown #2: (picture attached)

alex: holy shit i’m so sorry

dempsey: Lmao it’s okie

alex: sorry for going off

dempsey: All good

alex: ...

dempsey: ...

alex: ok this is awkward so like...i’m just going to go 

dempsey: K bye

dempsey: Wait

alex: yeah

dempsey: Here’s Justin’s #

dempsey: 206-569-5829

alex: thanks 

dempsey: Sorry abt everything, hope it all works out :)

alex: me too. thanks


	2. wrong number 2

alex: hey do you wanna go to the basketball game with me today

dempsey: Well I’m kinda at every game considering I play basketball so 

alex: oh crap wrong # again i’m really sorry

dempsey: It’s ok

alex: meant to send that to clay 

dempsey: Jensen??

alex: uh huh

dempsey: Sorry if this sounds rude, but I didn’t know you ..liked basketball?? Lol

alex: um

alex: i mean it’s okay 

dempsey: Why are u going if u don’t like the game 

alex: idk

dempsey: Oh

alex: oh what 

dempsey: Oh I get it

dempsey: You’re just going to see the cheerleaders ;))

alex: yes that’s it 

alex: you got me bro !! aha

dempsey: Hey speaking of guys who only go to see the cheerleaders

dempsey: How’d everything with Justin go

alex: lol it went fine

dempsey: Cool

alex: i guess.. i’m going to go talk to clay 

alex: so later

dempsey: Later man


	3. wrong number 3

alex: it hurts

alex: ...

alex: crap i really need to stop texting the wrong #

dempsey: How do u even manage to text the wrong # so many times lol

alex: your name is right by clay’s in my contacts 

alex: so sometimes i accidentally press your name 

dempsey: My name starts with a z...

alex: your last name starts with a d...

dempsey: You have me listed by my ?? last name??

dempsey: Seriously Standall I thought you were better than this

alex: i didn’t know it mattered that much!

dempsey: Can you PLEASE change my name

zachary: Please don’t change it to zachary

alex: too late? :/

zachary: Alright then

alexander: oh god please don’t change mine to alexander

zachary: Oops

alexander: i hate you

zachary: Thanks 

alexander: i’m kidding

zachary: I know 

zachary: But what hurts

alexander: what

zachary: U said “it hurts”

alexander: oh right 

alexander: that’s nothing 

zachary: It’s clearly something !!

zachary: A L E X A N D E R

alexander: ok so justin may or may not have punched me because i said something that i shouldn’t have said about jessica 

alexander: and uh yeah i have a big bruise on my face now 

zachary: Show me

alexander: (picture attached)

zachary: Alex :((

zachary: Did u go to the doctor

alexander: yes they just gave me painkillers and told me to put ice on it

zachary: Ok well like

zachary: You can talk to me if you want 

zachary: Like on purpose idk

alexander: lol ok i’ll keep that in mind

alexander: oh i’ll also be there for your basketball game on friday so yeah 

zachary: Sounds good! See u 

alexander: see ya


	4. wrong number 4

alexander: i miss you

zachary: Thanks but I’m asumming that wasn’t for me

alexander: yeah oops 

alexander: also

alexander: *assuming

zachary: Your a nerd

alexander: *you’re

zachary: Whatever

zachary: Alexander I hope that wasn’t 4 Jessica

alexander: it’s alex not alexander!! & so what if it was ):):!:

zachary: She cheated on u and she’s part of the reason u and Hannah stopped being friends

alexander: hannah has nothing to do with this

zachary: She’s a part of everything ...

alexander: ok clearly talking to you was a mistake

alexander: i should’ve just said i accidentally texted you again and left you on read

zachary: But u didn’t...

alexander: because that would’ve been RUDE and i’m not rude!!

zachary: Just don’t talk to Jessica man she’s only going to break ur heart again

alexander: thanks for the advice but i won’t be needing it


	5. wrong number 5

alexander: asshole

zachary: Did I do something again

alexander: i hate to say this but...wrong person

zachary: Your a horrible texter lmao

alexander: *you’re

zachary: Thanks

zachary: So who was it this time

alexander: who was what?

zachary: The person u meant to text..?

alexander: oh it was justin 

alexander: he said he was sorry for punching me and shit but i’m pretty sure that jessica’s making him apologize so idgaf

alexander: i also told him to fuck off

alexander: he’s so fucking annoying and i hate how he always gets everything 

alexander: sorry idk why i’m telling you all of this haha it’s just weird to talk to clay about it since justin is like his brother now or something

zachary: Lol good for u for standing up for urself 

zachary: I understand where ur coming from tho and feel bad :((/(?

alexander: thanks 

zachary: Yeah

zachary: Oh and Alex?

alexander: yup

zachary: I mean if it makes u feel any better, he didn’t get u

alexander: ??

zachary: U said Justin gets everything 

zachary: But he didn’t get u

zachary: I mean like as a friend

alexander: yeah i got it lol

alexander: in some weird kind of way that sorta makes sense

alexander: ..later

zachary: Adíos


	6. wrong number 6

alexander: my heart just flsbskdnkdks

alexander: are you kidding me

alexander: out of all the texts

alexander: WRONG PERSON

zachary: I find it so funny that we only talk when you accidentally text me

alexander: i’m sorry, i would text you more but idk what to say!!!!!!!

zachary: Hi Sorry I’m Zach

alexander: that was dumb

zachary: :’((!:!:$

alexander: i didn’t say it wasn’t funny!!

zachary: :):):):$:

zachary: So who’s got ur heart dksnskskdk

alexander: myself

zachary: Alexander .!.

zachary: I think we know each other well enough to share secrets Standall

alexander: ok dempsey but promise you won’t tell?

zachary: Pinky promise

alexander: His name is Alexander Dean Standall and he’s got the most adorable hair and the cutest limp ever

zachary: SHUT UP!!!.

alexander: what

zachary: That’s also my crush’s name..

alexander: shut up...

zachary: Lol I’m only kidding 

alexander: yeah ok cool um i’ll see you at the game tonight

zachary: Ok cool cat


	7. wrong number 7

alexander: he’s playing rn and fuck he looks so sweaty and cute like i kind of just want to kiss the sweat off of his face...is that gross? it’s gross 

alexander: ...

alexander: are you fucking kidding me i’m so sorry for texting you this

-

zachary: So my game is finally done

zachary: I’m screaming

zachary: How do u keep managing to accidentally text me

alexander: sorry!! your basketball game was actually pretty nice to watch tho

zachary: Thanks :)

zachary: & idk how to ask this, but ur into someone on my team? Ur into guys?

alexander: i’m bisexual...sorry if that bothers you but that’s kind of just who i am so you either accept it or you don’t 

zachary: I’m totally fine with that lol I’m bi too

alexander: oh

zachary: Yeah

zachary: So who are u into on my team?

alexander: a guy

zachary: No shit Sherlock lmfao

zachary: W H O 

alexander: :))


	8. wrong number 8

alexander: can we get cookies 

alexander: oops meant to ask jess for that sorry

zachary: First, ur still friends w jessica?

zachary: Second, we can still get cookies and eat them @ my house if u want :))

alexander: yeah jess has been really nice

alexander: also i don’t want you to waste your money on me :((

zachary: Using my money to make u happy is never a waste

zachary: So still want those cookies?

alexander: as long as you’re sure it’s ok!

zachary: Yes! U can even sleep over since it’s Friday lol and u can come to my basketball practice tomorrow..?

alexander: you want me to come to your basketball practice?

zachary: I mean if u want

zachary: It’s nice to see u smiling from the sidelines :)

alexander: ok i’ll come to your basketball practice zachary :)

zachary: Sounds great! What kinda cookies do u want

alexander: double chocolate chip pls

zachary: Haven’t u always liked that type of cookie

alexander: yeah haha you remember? my brother used to help me make them for my birthday in class

zachary: Oh yeah those were the days..

alexander: they sure were


	9. wrong number 9

alexander: hello sir pls turn your music down

zachary: Was that sarcasm

alexander: omg no

zachary: U said omg aw

zachary: U also said sir AW

alexander: no i was going to send that to my neighbor whose name is also zachary

alexander: shit i guess i gotta change someone’s name in my contacts bc you’re both zachary in my phone rn

zachary: Change his name to Less

alexander: ??

zachary: Bc he’s less hotter than me

alexander: that’s so mean lol but slightly funny

alexander: i just changed his name to neighbor

zachary: Aw okay

zachary: Am I still Zachary in ur phone

alexander: yeah haha

alexander: am i still alexander in your phone?

zachary: Yeah duh

zachary: Why?

alexander: same reason as you lol just wanted to make sure

zachary: Good night Alexander 

zachary: I hope ur neighbor turns his music down

alexander: good night zachary


	10. wrong number 10

alexander: CLAY COME UP HERE MY HAIR IS A BLEACHED MESS

alexander: oh shit you’re not clay idk how i keep doing this wow i’m a mess

zachary: Alex calm down lol it’s okay

zachary: Is Clay sleeping over with u?

alexander: yeah and i tried dying my hair again a lighter brown but now it’s the same platinum blondeish that it was before...

zachary: I liked that hair color on u

alexander: you did?

zachary: Yes!!!! It’s fine, just take a deep breath. It’s just the wrong hair color lol be glad it’s not red or something 

alexander: i’m glad i didn’t try to dye my hair honey mist auburn

zachary: Bc then HONEY u woulda MIST AUBURN big time!

alexander: I’M SO GLAD YOU GOT THAT

zachary: How could I not get it lol it’s super iconic

alexander: hahaha

alexander: ok i have to go since clay’s coming up the stairs rn but i’ll talk to you later

zachary: Bye (bi)


	11. wrong number 11

alexander: i think i’ve felt like this for years

zachary: Felt like what 4 years

alexander: uh

zachary: Wrong # again?

alexander: yep.. i keep pressing our conversation instead of other people’s whoops

zachary: At least that means I’m pretty high @ the top of ur list ;))

alexander: not a huge accomplishment considering i have like 5 friends

zachary: Come to my end of school party this weekend 

alexander: what

zachary: Oh cmon Alex we’ve been texting 4 a long time now

alexander: has it really been that long

zachary: It’s almost the end of school and u accidentally texted me in winter! It’s been half a year lol

alexander: you’ve been keeping track...

zachary: Oh sorry... is that weird?

alexander: no it’s not weird, i think it’s pretty sweet actually...

alexander: ok i’ll come to your house

zachary: Aw yay! I’ll pick u up @ 7?

zachary: Also is ur mom okay with u sleeping over

alexander: i thought it was just a party??

zachary: Yeah but like it’ll be kinda?? late??

alexander: oh okay i’m sure she’ll be fine with that

alexander: she’ll probably be surprised that i even have friends lol

zachary: U’ll always have me


	12. wrong number 12

alexander: can he take my gay virginity

zachary: OH MY GOD ALEXANDER

zachary: I KNOW THAT OBVIOUSLY WASNT MEANT FOR ME BUT WHO WAS THAT ABOUT

alexander: ugh i really hate myself sometimes

alexander: it was about no one

zachary: WELL CLEARLY IT WAS SOMEONE

alexander: NO ONE

zachary: ALEXANDER

alexander: ZACHARY

zachary: Whatever I’ll found out soon enough ;))

alexander: wait no lol

zachary: Talk later!

alexander: oh my god


	13. wrong number 13

alexander: i don’t know how to describe what i’m feeling but it feels like i’m made of butterflies that all love each other

zachary: Aw

alexander: I SWEAR

alexander: THIS IS THE LAST TIME I ACCIDENTALLY TEXT YOU

zachary: Oh no

zachary: But what if we never text again!

alexander: oh well

zachary: :(

zachary: I like your accidental texts 

alexander: i’m kidding geez 

alexander: basketball practice starts up again soon right 

zachary: Yes! Come to tryouts for moral support please

alexander: hmmm convince me

zachary: There’s nothing that could possibly convince u

zachary: Except

zachary: Wait 4 it

zachary: ...

zachary: I’ll get u double chocolate chip cookies afterwards and we can go watch tv at your house

alexander: you know me so well

zachary: Of course I do, we’ve been friends for over half a year now 

alexander: good point

alexander: sold!

alexander: only for you


	14. right number

alexander: i’m in love with you.

zachary: Wrong text..? :/

alexander: not in a million years

alexander: we’ve been texting each other for exactly a year now...

zachary: Holy shit

alexander: i promised you i would never accidentally text you again and i’m sticking to that 

zachary: Wait hold on

zachary: U love me?

zachary: As in LOVE LOVE

alexander: yes 

zachary: OH MY GOD

alexander: you’re such a dork

alexander: wait unless you don’t feel the same way fuck

alexander: was this a mistake 

alexander: bye sorry for bothering you

zachary: WAIT

alexander: yes?

alexander: if you’re going to say what i think you’re going to say, don’t feel pressured and please don’t say it unless you actually mean it, zack:((

zachary: Alex, it’s okay

zach: I love you too :)

alex: i love you too :)

zach: So uhm

zach: We’re dating right

alex: you’re so smooth

alex: duh

zach: Can I take ur gay virginity now

zach: My heart is fbsjsndksksk 

alex: shUT UP how do you even remember that

zach: I remember everything 

zach: I love you

alex: i love you

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. thank you!


End file.
